Raro Belleza
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: REWRITTEN. New Name: GAME MASTER
1. Chapter 1

_**Not beta-ed, you have been warned. XD**_

* * *

**_OC-insert, cause power to the masses. XD I don't own One Piece or any of it's charatcers, only my OC, Raro. _**

**_T because of language and because it it ONE PIECE we're talkin' about here, might change to M because of future chapters~!_**

* * *

"_Kyaaaaaa!_" a figure cried out as they were seemingly falling through the air at an alarming rate to the vast blue waters below. This is Raro(_Rah-Roo_) Belleza, 17, female. She was 5'8'' and held a rich caramel complexion. A navy blue skirt, that sat like a high waist flared skirt, white thigh high socks, black dress shoes, white shirt, blue-white stripped tie and black vest was her attire as a black messenger back was clutched to her chest close. She didn't want to hit the water at any cost because her contents would get wet and wet clothes would make her sink faster than a rock. Black hair wiped up high as air rushed through it and eyes shut tight. Full lips parted to let the scream out as her earrings click against each other. "I'm going to die!" She cried out and before hitting the water she smacked into something hard.

Groaning she forced her already aching head off of the surface and sat up, rubbing her face as her wavy hair fell over her shoulder and some what shielded her face from the sun. Flipping it back she looked around saw ocean after ocean. Blinking she looked down on what she landed on and screamed again. Where she touch, green-blue out lines formed around her hand and soon an almost holographic platform was under her and faded out around her. She felt her breathing hitched as she expected herself to fall but didn't.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle..." She mumbled as bright brown eyes scanned the platform she was sitting. Slowly she stood up and the outline was more distinguished under her feet and the proximity of the platform faded more and seem to just be half a meter away from her. Putting on the strap of the messenger bag so that the bag was at her hip. "Now..." She looked around.

"WHERE AM I?!" She cried out loudly. Not that it helped. She contemplated on walking. Drawing in a deep breath she inched her foot forward and felt at ease as the outline moved along with her foot. With a sigh she lifted her head high and started walking.

"Where are you going, Shoyū-sha(_Owner_)?" She fell forward but caught herself before toppling over. Stiffly she turned to face the voice. I just had to stare. It was a cube with a **:?** face on the side faced to her. It floated there.

A bright blue lined white with a brighter green emoji face. As it bobbed up and down slowly and a ghost like trail followed it and a translucent cloud around it that spark occasionally in a wide spectra. It looked so..futuristic. "Who..."

"I'm Chīsana kyūbu." The emoji tuned into **:D** as the cube twirled once and floated closer to Raro. "Are you feeling okay Shoyū-sha?"

"Raro." She seemed to answer. Chīsana returned to a confused **:?**. "My name is Raro Belleza. Not Shoyū-sha." She pouted at not know what that meant. Chīsana settled with a **:l** before turning to a **:P**.

"Okay then Raro-sama!"

"Oi..." She sweat dropped before blinking. "Oh you do you know where I am?" Chīsana gave another twirl before its _face_ turned into a grid that was then pushed forward and projected. Raro stepped back slightly as a map was displayed and there was a small pixel of a dot glowing. What shocked her about the map was instead of the world was created by something she had only seen in an anime and during her search through it's wikia.

New World.

The second half of the Grand Line.

"We are currently located off the side of Himiji island in the New World, past the Red Line." Chīsana stated almost practiced. Raro blinked before laughing loudly despite herself.

"Heyayayayaya!" Her laugh was carried off into the sea. "Alright then! Let's get moving Chīsana-kun!" Chīsana **:?** before turning to a **;)**.

"Please call me Chi-kun." Raro saw no harm in doing so.

"Okay then _Chi-kun~~!_" She said in a sing song voice and blinked as the cude turned a hue of pink and a heart was displaced on its face and many popped out floating from the cube.

"Hai Raro-sama!" Chīsana returned to normal and had a wide **:D** on its _face_.

"Ah I have a request though..."

"Anything for you Raro-sama."

"Can you lead us to the nearest sign of life?" She really didn't want to explore the seas by herself.

"Hai! Hop on!" before Raro could say anything else Chīsana moved and soon swooped up under her, knocking into the back of her knees which caused them to buckle and she fell back. She blinked in confusion she felt herself being lifted and looked down to see she was sitting on Chīsana, who grew a little larger her her to sit comfortably.

"Wow..." She blinked and soon he moved higher into the air and began moving forward at a steady speed. "How?!"

"I am full of surprises Raro-sama!" She simply nodded, not finding anything to say as Chīsana continued forth.

* * *

_Raro's POV_

* * *

Man, I'm some deep sleep as I'll ever be! This dream is awesome so far! I have Chīsana, my new companion. So cute too. Awesome dream is awesome...

"Uwah, we are nearing a ship, Raro-sama, then I must rest or else you'll have to walk..." I nodded.

"Hai Chi-kun." The cube turned pink again and I had the feeling it was a boy. That's why I said _kun_ instead of _chan_. I did some research that said the chan was for girls and the kun was for boys. I mean I have to trust my source though so if I'm wrong, whoops.

He flew further and I shifted as she slowed allowing myself to stand on him and looked to the ship. Instantly I blushed like a tomato. That was _Eustass Kid_'s ship. Kyaaaa~! He just looked hot, well most of the One piece pirates that I love are hot, be they male of female you just have to fall in love! Soon when he was directly over the ship Chīsana just shrunk more to his small form and was left to my own devices which was falling to the deck.

"_Kyaa!_" Chīsana chased down after me then in a burst of smaller cubes swept under me and slowed my fall, laying me onto the deck then returned to a small cube, small than before and fell into my lap with a _ _ _ face. "Chi-kun?" I asked worried.

"So tired...Too much, Raro-sama..." I giggled softly and picked the cube up in my and and stood up.

"Oi what the fuck's going on up here?!" I blinked before looking around noticing my spectators. Blushing slightly at the clothing of Heat and Wire. I just could not take them seriously dressed like that. At least Killer looked hot before the timeskip and even more so after it, but honestly I'm going to explode. Why couldn't I have met up with Luffy or Law's crew or even a freakin' marine ship! Oh the curse of being a fangirl- "Who the fuck are you and how did you get on my ship?"

Pulled out of my inner turmoil I looked up to see the _Eustass Kid _walk up to the from of the crowd gathered around me. So we are in after the timeship if that scar of his is anything to go by.

"Oh...u-uhh..." Now was sooo not the time to be a stuttering mess. With a cough I faced him and bowed slightly. "Sorry to drop by unexpectedly but I can't continue for until Chi-kun is rested." I held up the small cube from cradling at my chest for Kid to see. He looked at the cube for only a second before his eyes turned to my body. And though I am close to blushing a tomato red I have to have some self control.

"Hmmm, you're not half bad... I think I'll keep you for a bit." He smirked his ever so famous smirk.

"Oi Oi..." I muttered before shaking my head and watched him frown. "I-I cannot, trust me on this, stay. I need Chi-kun to rest and I'll be on my merry way." I would jump into the goddamn ocean again to stay away from him. I might love him but this was an Kid were talking about he'll keep as entertainment before killing me off or passing me to someone else for some _fun_. Nope, I need to get strong to survive in this dream. And since it is my dream all I need to do is talk a bit and Chīsana would be fully charged. "Are you ready Chi-kun?" I looked to the cub that was still small.

"Sorry Raro-sama, I need a few days to rest.." Chīsana said the last things I wanted to hear in my dream. With wide eyes I looked to Kid and he had the smuggest smirk on his face. Motherfucker...Don't get me wrong his hot but his personally makes him a-hold up when did he get so close. One step back and he took on forward. I glanced behind me and the crew all had this devilish smirks on their faces. You know, it's hard to say that it's them being threatening or in their nature after being apart of the Kid Pirates.

"Why are you looking at me like that-You stay the fuck away from me mister!" I was blushing and I knew as he stepped closer and closer to me. Out of some reflex I tucked Chīsana into my bag and took up a stance, ready to run if need be.

"Oh you have claws too, huh?" Mother-he is driving me crazy! I am a weak girl to hot guys, because there weren't many in my school so if he was good looking my knees shake. Oh my god I'm a little Sanji I guess.

"Oh ho time to go!" I cried out then took of running to the side of the crew near the railings. I guess since it's one piece something of me was enhanced because my ever so long legs jumped and I soared over the crew, I knew that a few caught a pantie view from their blushes and a rare heart. I landed neatly on the rail and before I could leap down to the water for my platform, someone grabbed me. and my someone I mean the gigantic metal hand! "Eeek! LET ME GO! I'M NOT READY TO DIE!" It was an automatic response, one that I will NEVER change because it was true. I don't think I'll ever be ready to die.

"Shut the fuck up and behave, and maybe I won't kill you!" Kid yelled from behind. I knew he caught me but he was not gentle at all! My hand slid to my bag and slipped something out.

"AH!" I widened my eyes and made a choking sound as I rolled my eyes up slightly.

* * *

Everyone watched in confusion at the odd girl's noises before their eyes widen as a dark red liquid, one that they were all too familiar with, started dripping from their captain's _iron fist_. Kid widen his eyes only a fraction and dropped her back onto the deck. They were even more shocked when she landed with ease and stood straight, a smirk on her cute face as she held up a bag filled with the blood.

"Fake blood, makes you a number one drama student!" She declared before sealing the hole of the bag, wiping a cloth over it and setting it back in her bag. Raro fixed her clothes to sit comfortable and adjusted her tie. "Now then-DONT YOU DARE TRY AND MAN HANDLE ME AGAIN!"

* * *

**Uwah Raro, I love her. X3**

**How is it? I hope you liked reading it ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not beta-ed, you have been warned. XD**_

* * *

_This story is a thought that has been brewing in my head, so sometimes the Chapters will get really weird...or annoying...depends on how you look on it. But I can tell you that I have been in such ways just from WATCHING certain episodes. F3_

* * *

**_OC-insert, cause power to the masses. XD I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters, only my OC, Raro. _**

**_T because of language and because it it ONE PIECE we're talkin' about here, might change to M because of future chapters~!_**

* * *

**_Raro's POV_**

* * *

I stood there, glaring the best I can at Kid before folding my arms and huffing. "It would _seem_ as though I cannot leave yet so I will stay but!" I pointed a finger at him. "I will _not_ be man handled!" I won't stand for it! Kid just gave a smirk and walked closer to me, when I took a step back I bumped into something. Pretty sure the mast was over there and the railing wasn't so high and firm. Daring to look up I blinked up at the face of Wire. He was looking down at me with such a neutral expression, it _irked_ me. "Oh come on...!" I grumbled before being pulled by my arm and brought up to the face of Kid. It was _very_ embarrassing to have my feet kick out under me as he pulled me up and against his chest.

"Now listen here, babe..." His smirk turning more sinister. Do you have any idea it is to fight of a blush and control my need to scream '_senpai noticed me~!_' ? Very hard. "You're on my ship now, so don't think just because you're a girl doesn't make you something special...got it?" Blinking as he leaned in even CLOSER! I held my breath and focused my eyes, with such determination, on his nose. I would not look into his eye.

"Put me down..." It was low and fast but I really would start gushing out nonsense if he continued holding me like this. Which reminds me. WHY the FUCK does he not wear a shirt!?

"Tch. Who are you to order me around?"

"Please...I...can't...hold it in anymore..." Wait! Brain! Body! Stooop! I knew what was going to happen and I don't think I should do it. Kid tilted his head in confusion and I could practical sense Killer, Wire and Heat getting ready to do something, but I doubt they could _really_ be prepared for this. "Kyaaa~!" I squealed before putting my hands over my face to cover my red face. "Please let me go! I don't think I can take this anymore!" He dropped me and I landed on my ass. Peaking through my fingers I looked up at him and he looked confused. "Phew...I'm okay." I could feel my blush tint my cheeks as I sat there, hands on my cheeks.

"The fuck...?" He, as well as the crew looked confused.

"I'm not sorry for what just happened, but please don't hold me that close again." I looked away from him, fidgeting.

* * *

_**No One's POV**_

* * *

Kid stared at the dark haired girl before looking to Killer. He simply just shrugged.

"You still want to keep her on board?" Killer questioned. Kid looked back to the blushing girl and looked thoughtful.

"Take her to the brig, I'll decide her fate later, right now we need to get to the next island and restock." Killer nodded and walked over Raro who was standing up.

"Up you go." He said and threw Raro over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes.

"Uwah! Put me down!" She called out and flailed her arms and wiggled around. Killer simply chuckled before bouncing her on his shoulder and that seemed to quiet her down. "Oi Oi..." He heard her mumble and she grabbed hand fulls of the back of his shirt to not fall. And started making his way to the cell located at the bottom of the ship. Kid watched them leave before growing his famous smirk and addressing his crew.

"Well what are you guys standing around for? Get back to your posts!"

* * *

"_Itte...!_" Raro hissed as she was practically dropped to the floor of the cell. Killer gave a distinctive chuckle before closing it. "Are all of you so rough...!" She mumbled to herself while rubbing over her tail bone to soothe the ache. He bag was dropped next to her.

"You're lucky, Captain spared you. He could have killed you off right away. What does he even want with you?" Killer seemed to start rattling to himself as he turned and walked away. Raro pouted before shivering heavily and holding herself.

"Killer...touched...me..." She blushed even more and squealed to herself before blinking. "Chi-kun!" She reached into her bag and pulled out the cub that got only a little bigger. With a **:)** face he floated up and in front of her.

"Hello Raro-sama." He did a 360 spin before settling on a **:?** face. "Why are you locked up?"

"Chi-kun..." She mumbled and sweat drop but sighed and smiled. "Are you resting up well?" He was distracting her from the cell that had, what she was going to guess was dried blood, smeared all over the walls.

"Hai Hai, just a few days and I'll be at max energy to continue our journey." She smiled to him and opened her mouth to say more.

"And exactly what journey is that? Hmmm?" She looked to the cell doors and saw Kid standing there, Killer sitting in a chair not to far away and Heat standing by the door. She didn't hesitate.

"To explore the world!" She really just loved seeing new things. So that wasn't a lie. It was her dream, she didn't need to lie about her dream. Even in her dream. "Ano...it might sound stupid to you huh...?" Her expression drew black as she suddenly found herself too tired to keep up her happy face. Just like in reality, she wasn't around others much, but when she was she felt a surge of happiness. So she must have burned up all that energy. '_Odd...usually this happens when I'm waking up...man...I can only hope I'll remember this dream...to re-dream it.._' She thought to herself idly before closing her eyes and sighing.

"You want to see the world huh?" Kid mumbled before smirking again. "All by yourself? There's no way you'll last out here. I should just kill you now and save you the trouble." Raro frowned slightly before opening her eyes and glaring up at kid. She has completely swapped her personality, one of the 'highs' of her bi polar personality. From her more happy high she has become hostile.

"I'm not going to die here..." She steadily rose to her feet and Chīsana hovered behind her with a face void of any expression, seeming to pulse methodically. Kid looked at the change in mild interest. "You can't decide my death."

"Oh? How do you know this? If I heard your cube thing right, you need days to recharge, correct?" He held a smug smirk before nearby swords raised off the ground and pointed to the girl. She would have been fun to play with, shame he has to kill her. He sent the swords sailing at her. She held her hand out in front her.

"_Kyūbuburokku_ (1)..." A cube field materialized around her and the swords all hit it before giving flashes and bursting into sparks of coding. Kid frowned and growled.

"So you are a devil fruit user? No matter...good thing you're in the cell with sea stone bars." He smirked before turning and walking away. "You better become more obedient when I return...And maybe I'll think about sparing you..." She glared into his back as he left with Killer and Heat in stride before plopping back down. Chīsana floated in front of her and she looked to the **:?** face before giggling softly, feeling even more exhausted.

"Don't worry Chīsana...I'm just a little bipolar...I'm tired now...too much for one sitting..." She mumbled to herself. She looked to Chīsana. "Hey, can you plot a path to..." She looked thoughtful. "Punk Hazard...Yeah, that should be right..." And with that she slumped forward, eyes closing. Chīsana dove forward and allowed his owner to use him like a pillow. He altered his physical to be as though he was plushy. Raro snuggled into the soft feeling in appreciation. Chīsana looked to make sure his owner was comfortable before his face turned into a grid and he began plotting a course to Punk Hazard.

* * *

**_Raro's mind_**

* * *

Raro hovered around as she opened her eyes and looked around panicked.

"Calm yourself human." Raro froze before slowly turning and looking up, wide eyes, at the giant shadowed figure. By the voice it was definitely male. As for what _he_ was, she would say.

"W...Who...?"

"Don't worry yourself over trivial things human. Time is not something we have." She shut her moth and nodded numbly. "Firstly I am sure you noticed that you did not _wake up_ as you supposedly thought you would." She nodded again. "That is because there is _nothing_ to wake up to." She frowned.

"What are you walking about?" She knew it was rude to interrupt him but she just had to ask.

"_Human..._" He growled in warning and she held her hands up in surrender. "If you listen you will learn something...there is nothing because you have been pulled out from your world into your dream or better yet the _dimension_ of which your dream is set...it is an occurrence that happens every 1 billion years in your world. I cannot explain any further than that." He paused, giving her a chance to say something.

"So...I'm in the _actual_ One Piece world? Aboard Kid's ship? And a devil fruit user?" She stared wide eyes at him.

"Yes. Yes and no." She tilted her head in confusion. "Unfortunately, you are as one would call... a cursed deity, for lack of better words."

"So...does that mean I'm like un-kill-able or something? And like super powerful and all that?" She questioned, confused.

"Not...exactly..." She could _hear_ him racking his brain for a proper explanation. "It means that you do have a power, unlike the others that are possessed from devouring a devil's fruit or incarnation of a weapon like Poseidon." She was still confused. "What was the one thing you enjoyed most in your world?"

"Oh that's easy! Video games or anything technological!" She answered with a grin before frowning. "Why?"

"That would explain your cube companion, Chīsana." She looked even more confused. "You may appear human but you are an _avatar_ of sorts."

"So...? Wait what?" She really was confused now.

"_Sigh_...Imagine they had created a giant game of One Piece, almost like World of Warcraft, but more One Piece. And you are your own Character." The voice was becoming more desperate for an explanation.

"Oh...Oh! Now I get it!Wait does that mean I can die?"

"Of course, why should you receive any form of excuse not to die?"

"Nevermind..." She mumbled with a sweat drop. "Oh if it's like that, does it mean if I really rack my brain, I can do virtually anything?"

"Yes and No."

"You're not making this easier for me..."

"Recall the time when you fell into this world, you hit a platform, because you didn't want to get wet. So a platform was projected for you over the entire ocean. Only you may walk on these platforms. If you wish someone else to utilize these platform you will need to develop a good relationship with them. And conveniently this can be achieved with interactions. You may ask Chīsana for an update on your status standings with anyone you wish to view."

"Oh...well..."

"Do not worry you're bipolar personality will disappear as you advance through the world." She frowned and raised a brow.

"It's a disorder, not exactly something that can be gone in a few days." She glared up at the figure.

"Human, have you not been listening? Just will it and you will return to your average mind. If you must really not like it, divide yourself into small _cubix_s and store them in your bag. If you see a situation in need of you to be more raging then use your hostile personality to awaken it, but I must warn you. Doing so will leave you as a monotonous outer avatar. Sure you may say you really enjoyed something but it will be said with almost no emotion that the person would think it is sarcasm. But that will not be required as you can simple have you're happy personality in you, but not for too long, you must either replace it with something or remove it entirely."

"..."

"You wish to know of your family correct." She nodded. "They are...in this world as well...only...you are not their daughter or sister...you hold no family relations in this or the previous world." Her eyes widen. "I can understand it will pain you when you see them...but then you must ensure that you do not hurt your heart when you see them."

"I...I...Okay..." She couldn't say anymore.

"Time is done for now, When we meet again, I will answer any question you have." And like that Raro was engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

"Raro-sama!" Chīsana called out as he snapped out of plotting. Just as Killer hand walked into the cell and threw the sleeping Raro over his shoulder. With a panicked **!** on his face she got up and hovered after the blonde and his owner. "Where are you taking Raro-sama?" Chīsana asked as he hovered over Raro-s body and then using the edge of his cube body to push Raro's skirt back down to cover her again.

"What exactly are you? Did she make you with her devil fruit powers?" Killer questioned as he looked to the cube, reaching the deck.

"Ah and here's the lady of the hour!" Kid chuckled before noticing she was still sleeping. "Killer, wake her up." killer shrugged his shoulder before bouncing her on his shoulder. Raro gave a groan before her eyes sluggishly opened.

"What do you want...?" She grumbled as she held her head. Killer dropped her onto her feet and Chīsana got under Raro's on arm as support. Raro held onto the cube as support as she staggered on her feet slightly. "Oi Oi..." She mumbled before blinking her eyes awake and looking around. here eyes landed on Kid and she sighed. "Now what is it?"

"I'm going to give you one last chance girly...behave or be killed."

"Wow...How could I even choose." She rolled her eyes before stretching and looking to Chīsana. "Did you plot our course Chi-kun?" Chīsana turned a soft pink and heart on his face.

"Hai Raro-sama!"

"Good, then just get me off the ship and I'll walk for a bit. I don't mind." Chīsana **':?'**ed before twirling once. "Good, can you stretch out like a surf board?" With a twirl, Chīsana lowered to the ground before Raro and stretched out and took the form of a surf board. Pleased, Raro carefully hopped on and watched as her bad phased out from the board and lifted up in front of her.

"I stored it for you Raro-sama!" With a smile she set the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder and nodded.

"Good Chi-kun."

"Oi! You think you can fucking get away so easily?" Kid frowned and soon swords, guns and anything else metal raised into the air. She was glad her earrings were mixed metals and not very strong on magnetism, ohterwise...

"See ya Kid!" Raro chirped and soon her feet were buckled down by Chīsana and he raised into the air. She concentrated and held her hands out in front of her. "_Kyūbushīrudo_ (2)..." And cube field flashed around her briefly and she leaned forward, and surfed forward. Kid's metal hand came down on her and instantly broke into the various swords and guns it was made of. In reaction to that her shield shimmered and shattered as well. "_Chīsana Kyūbushūto!_ (3)" Raro called out immediately after and Chīsana bolted forward in a burst of energy.

* * *

Over the ocean Raro and Chīsana appeared and slowed. Chīsana lowered himself down to the water and unshackled Raro from himself. Raro jumped off and landed on a platform that responded to her. Turning to Chīsana she flinched as she watched his form seem to _snap_ back to its original form. He was a small cube now which meant he was low on energy.

"Are you tired, Chi-kun...?" Chīsana simply twirled and his face was filled with swirls. "I'll take that as a yes..." She laughed and took the cube in her hands. "You rest up now Chi-kun...I'm sure you're tired..." Instantly **Zzzz** appeared on his face and Raro giggled. Placing the cube in her bag she sat down. She thought back onto what the figure said about her personalities. "I wonder...Well let's do this." She sat cross legs and held her hands out in front of her, palms out. She begun to concentrate. Deep inside her she felt something build before travelling to her hands. Breathing deeply she kept pushing what it was until her entire being just felt light, and her face turned expressionless and void. Opening her eyes there were simple dull brown eyes, she looked to her hands and saw 5 stacks of cubes on each hand. The ones on her right hand went from red to green while the left when from a blue to deep purple. Blinking she sighed softly before placing them in her bag but kept the green one in hand.

Studying the cube she brought it to the center of her chest and closed her eyes, concentrating. The cube gives a glow before shifting and turning into a heart and sinking into her chest. After a moment she opens her eyes and they are filled with life and soft look.

"Interesting..." Raro said to herself before standing and carefully taking out Chīsana. "Chi-kun, can you project me a compass or log pose to Punk Hazard?" The cube gave a soft glow before a grid was projected again of it's face and and arrow point straight ahead was displayed with the words 'Punk Hazard' under it. "So I follow it right?" A soft hum and she was off, walking in the direction of the arrow. Enjoying the soft breeze and small water drops of the sea that reached herself when small waves clashed into each other. Keeping her cool as she walked in the sun.

* * *

**Uwah Raro, I love her. X3 Maybe because I created her, but man she has become my fav... (-w-)**

**_1-_ _Kyūbuburokku - Cube Block_**

**_2- Kyūbushīrudo - Cube Shield_**

**_3- Kyūbushūto - Cube Shoot_**

**How is it? I hope you liked reading it ^w^**


End file.
